Remember Me
by simranm
Summary: after a day of fun turns into a nightmare, Ally Dawson doesn't remember a thing: Who she is, where she lives, who all these people are, or her music partner and best friend, Austin Moon. It's up to Austin to make her remember. And he will, No matter what it takes. AUSLLY. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! It's me Simranm from One In A Bilionth Chance!**

**A new Auslly fanfict?**

**Can you believe it? Well I sure can, so its got to be true. Before we start I'd like to thank everyone who is coming to read this story that has been following OIABC from the very beginning.**

** I'd also like to thank new readers for coming. **

**Be sure to check out my other Auslly fanficts and _let me know if you have one of your own! _I wanna read it! xO**

**Once again, I won't do the whole 'I'll update on this day' because it's a 99.999% chance that I won't update on that day for multiple reasons and don't want to let you guys down. But don't worry. I'll update frequently. I hope you guys enjoy and please let me know what you think! The more feedback the better! :D**

* * *

**Summary:**

**After a fun day whale-watching goes horribly wrong, Ally Dawson finds herself in a hospital with no memory of anyone or anything around her. It's just one giant blank; no memory of Sonic Boom, her parents, Trish, Dez, or Austin. The only thing she remembers is her infatuation of music and a Songbook. Austin makes it his mission to bring her memory back- - - no matter how long it takes.**

* * *

**Song of the Day: Play My Music- Jonas Brothers (Yes, being sixteen, I still listen to them once in a while. Don't judge me!)  
**

* * *

"Whale watching!" I exclaim in glee.

"Whale watching?" Austin asks, raising his eyebrows. I can hear slight teasing in his voice. I know, I know. Cloud-watching and now whale-watching. In the eyes of Austin Moon, I, Ally Dawson, do activities that don't exactly fit in his criteria of fun. I don't understand why, though. It's always fun gazing up at the sky to see what the large masses of evaporated water will form next; bunnies, ducks, guitars, a dancing giraffe wearing a tu-tu while holding a blender...all those kinds of things. It shows how different he is from I. Austin prefers things like the arcade, the beach, causing havoc in the mall with Dez, and wasting his time watching horror movies.

"Yes," I say, giving Austin a pointed look while I cross my arms over my chest. I look at him from across the counter as he leans against a rack of keyboards waiting to be toppled over. It's bound to happen any second. I can tell just by the tilt of them when he shifts his weight. But I try to ignore it despite the little voice in my head that's going crazy. Besides, I had made extra precautions when displaying the instruments so they wouldn't fall if.

I'm more excited about the fact that my parents are taking me whale-watching today. A pod of pilot whales had been spotted making their way towards Miami the other day. It's something the whales rarely do, meaning this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. And I'm not going to miss it. My parents had gotten extra tickets for my grandparents and two cousins but, sadly, they can't make it anymore. So I decided to invite Trish, Dez, and Austin with one extra ticket.

"And you want me to come with you?" Austin asks, pushing off of a keyboard and walking towards me. No- - -I watch in horror as the keyboards squeak before, like dominoes, they fall into one another and crash to the floor with a not-so-good_ kaplunk_. "Oops." Austin gives a weak smile, shrugging his shoulders in a nervous manner.

"No! No! No!" I rush over to the keyboards, trying to make them stand up as fast as my little hands can move. They just came in today! Not even two hours and they'd already gotten damaged. So much for those stupid precautions. I knew I should have added some super glue in there _somewhere_. My dad is going to kill me! "_Austin_,"

"I'm sorry!" He apologizes, coming up beside to help. Together we attempt to fix to instruments into their original fashion but with no luck. They end up looking like an even bigger mess than before.

"I think they're good enough," I shake my head at the display, making my way behind the counter. At least it looks a little better; hopefully my dad doesn't notice them. Austin hops up onto the counter, swinging his long legs over the side (almost kicking me in the head) and standing beside me.

"Count me in!" He chirps, smiling.

I look at him, "What am I count- - -oh! Right, whale watching. Okay. It's tomorrow at eight so you'll have to wake up at six if we want to get everything together on time- - -"

Austin cuts me off, " Six, as in, six in _the morning_?"

I snicker at his whiny voice. He sounds like a third grader whining about homework on the weekends, "Yes _in the morning,_ Austin." The look on his face after this news seems to have him in a rut. A sly smile spreads across my face. I nudge him in the side playfully, saying in a sing-songy voice, "There'll be an all-you-can-eat pancake buffet on the booaat for people who get there earrllyyy."

"What! Then I'm totally coming! Pancake buffet? My life is complete," Austin exclaims in utmost enthusiasm. He catches himself jumping like an excited puppy, running a hand through his beach blonde locks in a very 'cool' fashion and leaning into the counter. "I mean, sure, that sounds _cool_. Not that I care or anything."

I smirk, "_Uh huh_."

He juts out his lower lip and looks at me with sparkling brown eyes, leaning in and saying, "Oh, the things I do for pancakes..."

I laugh, pushing his head away and pulling my Song Book out from beneath the counter. Just the feeling of the little leather book beneath my fingers makes the day seem a little brighter. The tickets stick out from the top of the book and I swiftly pull one out and hand it to Austin. He takes it, eyeing my book and I quickly put it away in hiding. That boy... Despite the countless times I've told him not to touch my book, not to try to take my book, look at it, or (god forbid) read it, there's still that little spark in his eyes when he sees it. Austin Moon is a curious person who doesn't like secrets. So seeing my book filled with countless secrets about me that he has no clue about...it sends him a little crazy. But he knows not to ever read it again after a little spray tan incident.

"So," I say, turning to him, "I need your help."

He perks up at my words, "And that is?"

A sudden wave of nervousness washes over me. "W-well," I try to stay as calm and cool as I can but the words spill out faster than I can think them, "I have and extra ticket and really, really, _really_ want this particular person to come with me but have no idea how to ask him because I don't w-want to look like a stuttering fool in front of him like I am right now because if he thinks I'm a stutttering maniac I might actually have to hide my face in a paper bag every time I go to the library and paper bags aren't the most flattering things in the world and - - -"

Austin raises his hand in a gesture for me to stop, laughing musically. "Okay, okay. I'll help you invite Dallas."

My cheeks burn and that uncomfortable( yet amazing) flipping in my stomach comes alive every time I think about Dallas.

I really want Dallas to come whale watching with us. It would probably make my life. To think, the vast ocean, the salty breeze enveloping us as we lean against the rail and watch the pilot whales dance about beneath the waves- - -so romantic. And since Dallas doesn't work in the mall anymore, I haven't seen him as frequently as I'd like to. Going whale watching would be the perfect way to spend time with him.

I cross my arms over my chest at the perplexing question of how I'm going to ask him. _Should I just go up to him and ask him?_ I think frantically. _Or should I somehow suggest it? Would it be considered a date? Oh my Gosh! If it's a date then I'll need to buy a new outfit and practice how not to look like an idiot in front of him- - -_

"Earth to Ally Dawson," Austin's voice snaps me out of my trance and I look up at him, dazed.

"Yes?"

He pockets his hands into the fabric of his dress shirt. "I would help you and all but," he nods his head in the direction of the door. My gaze follows and, of course, in strolls Dallas looking cuter than ever. My breath catches in my throat and that all-too-familiar race of my heart begins once again. _Wow,_ I think, _he looks perfect._

Dallas' chocolate hair hangs over his forehead perfectly and I notice he's wearing board shorts and a blue muscle t-shirt that exposes his flawless tan skin.

Is it suddenly really hot in here?

Austin rests his hand on the small of my back, causing me to jump, and leans forward to whisper in my ear, "Just calm down. Take everything one word at a time and just ask him if he wants to go whale watching with you. Don't go into anything else about it being a date or whatever. Just. Ask. Him." And with that, he gives me an encouraging shove.

Me being the natural clutz I am, manage to stumble uncontrollably from behind the counter to where Dallas is standing, smiling at me with one of the prettiest smiles I've ever seen in my life.

"Hi!" I manage to get out, looking over at my shoulder to Austin unsure of what to do. His advice was so simple yet so complicated at the same time. I mean, asking him flat out? It seems so difficult. Or at least, for me it does... Austin probably has a ton more experience. He gives me a quick thumbs up.

"Hi, Ally," Dallas smiles.

Fluttering erupts in my chest.

"Hi." Oh wait, I already said that.

Good job, Ally.

Dallas' eyes twinkle, "So guess who gets to work at the Cellphone Accessory Cart again?"

My face lights up in a smile, "No way! You're working there again?"

He nods, "Yeah, working at the libary was fun and all but spending that much time with my mom... I love her but she can be crazy. Besides, I missed certain this place; certain stores, certain food, certain people..." I can't help but twitch when he says lib_ary i_nstead of lib_rar_y.

I giggle,feeling extra giddy at him implying that he missed me. "I-uh-yeah-I-um-m-missed seeing you-you around, besides," I let out a nervous laugh, "I guess stuff at the cart has been a little slow since you've left which makes sense because, heh, you were an awesome sales person! I mean nobody can sell those screen protectors quite like you!" As soon as the words leave my mouth I want to kick myself in the face. Selling screen protectors?

Dallas doesn't seem to notice my blunder. Instead his smile grows into a wide grin, "Thanks Ally."

"Yo-you are _so_ welcome," I reply with another nervous laugh, lips stretching to match his grin.

"So," he drawls, "how have you been?"

I open my mouth to speak when something small hits me in the back of the head. What the heck? I turn in the direction the small object hit me only to see Austin waving his hands and mouthing 'ask him' in the most obvious manner. Dallas seems to notice too because he raises his eyebrows at me. I feel heat creeping up my neck as red splotches form on my cheeks. Austin words ring through my head. Just ask him. Go with every word. Don't go into everything else.

I play with my curls, "So, have you heard about the whales?"

He nods, "Yeah. That's so cool. I wish I could see them."

That's perfect!

"Because you know," I begin slowly, trying to take it one word at a time as per Austin's advice, "I really wanted to see the whales so my parents bought me tickets to go see them tomorrow. We bought extra to take my grandparents and cousins but they have to go out of town tonight so I have four extra. Of course, I invited Austin, Dez, and Trish but have an extra one so I was wondering if you'd like to come with us and go see the whales. It's okay if you can't, I understand since it is so early in the morning but this is a one in a life time opportunity and since I think you're a cool person I thought I might ask you. There's a pancake buffet on the boat if you like those! So... would you like to come?"

So much for taking it one word and a time and just plain asking him. I can practically see Austin shaking his head. Dallas' eyes light up as he begins to laugh. My face begins to fall. Oh, there you, Ally. He's laughing at you for looking like an idiot. I think, scolding myself. Dallas lays a hand on my shoulder,

"That sounds awesome. What time should I get here?"

Did I hear him right?

He said yes?

I smile, "Oh my Gosh! Uh, I mean be here by like seven since it's going to take some time getting everyone and everything together."

Dallas nods in response, making his way to the door. He pauses, turning and lifting his hand in a goodbye, "See you, Ally."

I wave back, sighing, and watch him exit the store.

Tomorrow is going to be an amazing day.

I can feel it.

* * *

**Well there you go! Chapter 1! Once again, this is a shorter chapter since I want to set up the base of everything. **

**What do you guys think? Let me know. **

**I'll be updating this very soon so look out ;)**

**Until next time!**

**~SM~**


	2. Chapter 2

**My new addiction, I'll admit it now. The ideas are flowing through my brain with such speed, I can't keep up! **

**Thanks for all the alerts, author subscriptions, favorite story, favorite author, and anything else I missed. You guys are _freaking amazing_. If there was a Favorite Fan category, you guys would be under it in a heart beat. **

**SO!**

**Any song suggestions? I'd really like to rack up on the songs for chapters later on since I can NEVER think of any. **

**Pretty please with a new chapter on top? :D**

**And yes, there will be some Dally in this story. But, it's supposed to be like the show, right? (and it will be!) but with that Dally (and overpowering that Dally) will be Auslly! :DD**

* * *

**Song of the Day:  Demons ****by Imagine Dragons****  
**

* * *

"Next time you invite to me to go somewhere with you, make sure it's before noon," Trish complains, trudging into Sonic Boom with heavy footsteps. Her tired eyes are half shut, a coffee in one hand and her iPhone in the other. "It's seven in the morning- - - on a _Saturday_ in the middle of _July_. This is so, so, _so_ very wrong."

I smile, shaking my head and shrugging my shoulders. "Oh come on Trish, you can sacrifice one day of Summer and wake up early, can't you?" I wouldn't have forced her into doing this if I didn't think she'd like it.I mean, not waking up at noon _one _day isn't the end of the world. We still have the rest of the summer to sleep in late. In fact, this summer I've been sleeping in a lot; _ten thirty_.

"No," Trish grumbles, taking a long gulp of her coffee and plopping down on the piano bench, resting her head on the keys. Ear piercing notes fill the air, their off-tune screeches causing the hairs on my arms to stand on end. _Good way to start the morning. _I muse happily, shuffling through all the things I need for our trip. Trish will get over it; I'm not going to let her 'not-a-morning-person' attitude bring me down. I told her not to have those energy drinks from Sugar World last night. But of course..."Hmm, do I have everything?"

Sunscreen? Check. Camera with extra memory cards, extra batteries, a waterproof lens with 18x wide zoom? Check. Big hat? Check. Book on how to speak whale? Double check. One by one I went down the list, double checking to make sure I didn't miss anything. I don't want to find out I get a sunburn and am unable to take pictures of the cute whales. Or worse, the whales begin to leave and I have no way of calling them back.

"Dez, has arrived and is totally ready for this whale expedition to begin!"

Dez strolls through the door dressed from head to toe in deep see diving apparel; large oxygen tank strapped to his wet-suit-clad back, blue mask covering his freckled face, and large, blue and green fins on his feet.

Laughter bubbles from my chest at how adorable my Best Freckled Friend looks. "Dez, we're not actually going _in _the water with the whales. We'll be on a boat watching them."

Dez pulls the mask off of his face with one swift tug, sweat running down the sides of his rosy face. "Aww, so I got this for no reason. Are you sure, Ally?"

I nod, "I'm sure."

He throws his hands in the air, grunting, "Well that's just peachy. Oh well, I guess I'll just use this when I go scuba diving in the fountain by the pizza parlor for bottle caps and gold teeth."

Bottle caps and gold teeth...? All I can do is roll my eyes. Dez.

"I need to get out of this thing," Dez announces, "it's giving me a wedgie the size of Florida. I'll be back in ten minutes."

The sudden vibration of my pocket sends me ten feet in the air, heart fluttering in my throat. I cringe up, pressing my lips together to prevent the obnoxious laugh that threatens to break free. It doesn't help when your phone is on vibrate and in your jacket right above your ribs, AKA _my_ most ticklish spot ever. Pulling the little purple phone I look at the screen to see Dallas' name flashing on the little screen. My stomach erupts in butterflies. "H-hello?" I answer, trying to sound as nonchalant as I can.

"Hey Ally," his smooth voice greets from the other line, "Sorry, I'm running late. The early morning traffic is insane."

I grip the phone tight. _Aww, he called to apologize for being late! How thoughtful_. I sing in my mind. "Oh yeah, that's no big deal. Take your time. Besides, everyone isn't here yet." And by anyone, I mean Austin.

He lets out an audible sigh of relief, "Oh, that's good. Be there as soon as I can. See you, Ally."

I dreamily exhale a laugh, saying, "See you, Dallas."

Austin bursts through the door seconds later, breathing heavily. Like he ran five miles or something. "I ran five miles to get here!" He shouts between shallow breathes and falling onto one of the chairs near the doors.

Oh well, I was right.

"Why did you run five miles," I ask, coming up beside him and running a hand through my loose chocolate curls.

"I woke up late. Mom wasn't getting ready fast enough. I didn't wanna miss the pancakes." He states with a smile.

I sigh, laughing, "Of course."

* * *

We're on the water within forty five minutes of reaching the marina. Unfortunately, the boat that was initially suppose to take us whale watching on came down with a severe case of barnacles in the engine. To say I was upset might be an understatement. But, thankfully, we'd gotten a refund on the tickets and my dad was able to get us a ride to see the whales from one of his buddies that owned a fishing company. He had a boat in the marina with a captain that was more than happy to show us the pilot whales.

"Do you see any whales?" Austin calls over the roar of the boat, wind whipping savagely through his hair. Turning my head I smile, taking in the full view of Austin's smiling eyes and the goofy look on his face as he lifts his face towards the sun and to the spray of the water. He looks so cute. There's this blissful look on his smile. He's genuinely enjoying the boat ride. The fifty pancakes he scarfed down help a little also. And, surprisingly he's just fine; running around the boat as if he hadn't eaten that much food. I don't know how he does it. After my second pancake I couldn't move.

"I don't see any from up here,"Trish appears from the upper level of the boat looking down at us, holding her massive sun hat atop her head. The deep scowl and look of pure annoyance tells me she isn't so fond of the whole, "super fast boat equals a lot of wind whipping through your hair" thing. I'll admit it; constantly choking on the curls that make their way into my mouth isn't fun and a bit irritating. Her annoyance is justified but it's still funny.

It's been almost forty five minutes and still no sign of the whales. They should be here by now. It's not like we're that late and according to the news this morning, the whales didn't look like they were changing their course. A slight tinge of disappointment stings at my heart.

"Don't worry," an arm wraps around my shoulder, pulling me into a tight hug, "we'll see the whales."

I smile up at Dallas, perfectly aware every square inch his skin touches mine. I'm surprised I haven't fallen over since my legs feel like Jel-O. "I hope so," my gaze sweeps over the vast ocean in front of us in hopes that something catches my eye.

And it does.

"Oh my Gosh! Oh my Gosh!" I scream, jumping up and down like crazy person, "I think I see a whale! I think I see a whale!"

Pulling away from Dallas and gripping onto the protective railing near the bow of the commercial fishing boat, I point out at the glittering beryl water with urgency. I lean over the railing and shield my eyes to get a better look, hair thrashing in the wind. There, less than fifty yards from the boat. Beneath the choppy waves, a curved dorsal fin belonging a pilot whale dips out of the water. Austin, Dez, Trish, and Dallas race to my side, eyes feverishly scanning the water. There is a sucking sound before water sprays high into the air from the blow hole of a pilot whale. It's so close, spraying us all. Laughter erupts from my chest at the sight. I don't care if I'm getting soaked. One by one, pilot whales poke their heads from beneath the waves, smiling up at us with sparkling teeth. The sun gives a glossy coating to their perfect bodies and all I want to do is run my hand across their heads. There are at least a hundred whales. Can this get any better?

"Whoo wee! There's so many of them!" I shout as another of round of water showers down on us. The fishing boat rocks back and forth with the mighty waves this far out at sea. We all stumble and tumble, the now wet floor not helping us. It's becoming slippery on deck. "I want to get a picture!" I say, spinning and jumping in my Happy Dance. There's a loud, hefty laugh from behind me and turning around, I look to see Austin standing behind me, beaming at the whales. They emerge from the water, yipping hello. He comes up next to me, wrapping his hands around my waist. It sends electricity coursing throughout my entire body. Suddenly, everything feels... wobbly. I'm surprised by the sudden effect of his fingers pressing lighting into my hips.

"Here, I'll hold you up so you can get a better look." Austin says, hoisting me onto the wet, teal railing. My foot slides slightly on the railing but Austin catches me. I knew I shouldn't have worn flip-flops. They have as much traction as a piece of paper- - - nada. The boat rocks fiercely, causing Austin's grip to tighten. I have one hand wrapped protectively around the rail to keep me from falling. I pull on the camera that hangs around my neck, trying my hardest to take a picture with one hand. The last thing I want to do is let go of the rail and fall. But then again... the whales are _so_ close; if I reach out my hand far enough, I can touch one. They're so close.

"Whoa there Ally," Austin warns as the boat takes another leap. For some reason, out here, the waves have suddenly become wilder. I look up at the sky for a quick moment. I don't see a storm coming. Sure there are clouds here and there, but that's normal.

"Just a picture," I say, letting go of the railing ever so slightly.

And that's when it happens.

The boat slams into a giant wave. My hands and feet slip off the slippery metal railings. My body slides from Austin's grasp. And I'm falling. Falling helplessly towards the murky water, only the sound of Austin shrieking my name filling my ears. There's a piercing pain in the back of my skull, like I've been slugged in the head with a hammer. And then the million pricks in my skin as I hit the water. Despite my brain screaming to swim, I can't. My body is frozen. I look up only to be blinded by the sun.

The water.

It's so cold.

My racing pulse soon begins to relax, eyelids growing heavy.

And then, suddenly, grey begins to cloud over my eyes, gradually fading away the image of the fishing boat.

Something slippery grazes my fingers as I begin to sink deep into the water.

And everything goes black.

I'm dying.

If only I hadn't let go.

* * *

**And there is chapter two! Whoo! Let's get this show on the road, am I right? Next update? Let's say... after some reviews? **

**Oh.**

**My. **

**God. **

**Guess what I just saw?**

**The end! That's what I saw! The end of Maximum Ride- - -coming in August! The end! The last book!**

**What! **

**Please excuse me while I go cry in the corner. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa there, fan fiction is getting uber fancy nowadays! ****I mean, images?**

**COVERS! YESSSSHHHH! I'VE WAITED TOO LONG FOR THIS!**

**(speaking of them, you should tell me whatcha think of mine!)**

**That's so freaking awesome! Aww, my little Fanfiction is growing up :')**

** Well, technically with all these new changes the sites been going through, it's more like Fanfiction is going through puberty. Ahaha that's so weird. XD ****But still! I'm loving the changes, though they will get some getting used to.**

**I can focus my full attention on this beauty now! Sorry it's taken me some time to update this! I had finals all last week and studying had been my number one priority. Fingers crossed that I got a good grade x) **

**Well, here you go! :DD**

* * *

**Song of the Day: Echo by Jason Walker**

* * *

I find myself in a sea of darkness.

Everything around me is a blur grays and blacks, mixing and changing into weird figures as I helplessly float among them. Despite my greatest attempts, my body doesn't want to move. Goosebumps pinch my colder-than-ice body, and my almost- frozen blood seems to move painfully through my veins. It's painful. It's scary. All I want to do is cry. The confusion and fear makes my head hurt...or at least I think it does... I don't know. All I know is that the ache on the back of my skull is too much to handle. It sends nausea sweeping over my body in slow, agonizing waves. There's something warm trickling down the back of my neck and I'm kind of afraid to guess what it is.

_What the heck is going on? _The question repeats itself in my mind with every heartbeat. Where am I exactly? And how did I get here?

All I remember is one second, Austin was scarfing down pancakes and the next... nothing. It's like a blank piece of paper. Suddenly, a bright, white light flashes in my vision. It's so powerful, I'm instantly blind for a second. Nothing but white is all I can see. As much as my brain screams for my eyes to shut, I can't. I stare into the light, dots of color now playing across my vision. A rainbow of color mixes in the center of the light. It's a breathtaking sight with its vibrant hues. I never thought some of these colors could even exist before. They begin to mix together. Curiosity (along with utter shock) wells up inside of me... Are the colors... making a picture?

Yes. They are. And not just pictures.

Memories.

_My_ memories.

The first one is of me when I was four or five years old. Wild, brown hair sits on my temple in the wild, high pony tail my mother has made on me. And a fuzzy, forest green Christmas sweater with bells, tinsel, and every other Christmas-oriented thing hangs from my little body. I'm smiling and laughing, beating my fingers down on the plastic piano I'd gotten for Christmas. The shrill notes blast through the air, making me cringe. But I don't because I'm too happy at the sight. My parents urge me on, clapping at the mish-mash of words I let out in a song. Something about ducks and butterflies having a picnic on the beach. The image soon wavers, rippling like dropping a stone in water. I can't believe it. Me as a little kid? It sends warmth right to my heart. If I could, I'd watch this all day. But sadly, the colors pull together once more, coming together to make a new image.

I float there for a second, watching the color form a new picture. I'm older now, probably nine or ten. It's a warm, sunny day on the boardwalk and I'm with my dad. We're eating ice cream! "We should make this a tradition," I say, throwing my arm around his shoulder in a side hug so I don't spill my ice cream. He throws his head back in a deep, belly laugh.

"Oh course, sweetheart."

And, once again, the image changes.

This time it's in Sonic Boom. I'm standing in front of a boy with crazy blonde hair and yelling in frustration. The memory makes my heart warm now. There is no way I could ever forget about this. It's the tongue lashing I had given Austin when he stole my song. The encounter that would change my life forever. The memory wipes away and the next one is of Austin, Dez, Trish, and I on the beach shooting Dez's movie. Austin's holding an umbrella and beating a claw. The next memory is of Dez, Trish, and I dressed in garbage bags and dancing on stage. The memory of Dallas and I dancing at Trish's Quinceañera party. Austin and I practically sticking out heads in tubs of ice cream while trapped in a freezer.

Memory after memory plays in front of my eyes. Some are things I'll never forget while others are thing I wish I'd forget forever. My audition for music school that went horribly, terribly wrong. And then some memories were just random acts of nothingness that my subconscious decided to store for some odd reason or another. Sitting out in the sun and practicing my calligraphy. I didn't quite get why.

The memories begin to blend together, multiple ones playing at the same time in the white light. And it makes me uneasy...my stomach sinks. I don't know why, though. All I know is I have the urge to reach out and grab the memories like they might disappear if I don't. More and more memories come alive and mix in with the others. They begin to swirl together like paint, colors bleeding into the next and becoming something different. My heart pounds in my chest as a scream lodges in my throat. This isn't right. Something's wrong.

The white light grows brighter. And soon it begins to engulf the memories. Was this my life flashing before my eyes? It makes my head spin and pound painfully. Was I dead and crossing over to the other side? The light burns my eyes and the memories begin to fade away with it- - -more and more with each second. A scream rips from my throat; the white light engulf the memories.

And then everything goes black.

I'm falling.

And hit the ground, shattering into a million pieces.

* * *

It was a miracle that Ally didn't drown. She'd hit her head on a part of the boat very hard, leaving a stain of blood that ran into the water. The doctors said that it wasn't what knocked her out; she'd felt everything. It did, however, leave her body in a state of shock- - -unable to move. It was the water in her lungs and the lack of oxygen that almost signed her Death Certificate. Thankfully, one of the boats crewmen, Allan, had dived in and rescued her in the nick of time and Ally'd been rushed to the closest hospital by helicopter.

So there they were, waiting in a small Visitor Lounge of Miami General, while doctors operated on Ally's injuries. There was no telling what could happen- - -if they could even save her or not. That was all up to fate.

The minutes crept by into hours and finally turning into a full two days and no word if Ally was okay or not. It was frustrating and painful at the same time. Everyone took turns coming to the hospital; first Ally's parents, then Trish and her parents, Dallas and his mom, and finally Austin and his parents. But soon, nobody wanted to leave. And most sat, waiting for the doctors to come out and say something.

"Why couldn't I catch her?" Austin screamed, raking his fingers through his hair. His heart pumped feverishly, the heat of anger creeping up his neck and through his face. How could he be so stupid? Why did he have to prop up Ally onto the railing? Ally! One of the clumsiest people he knew!

The guilt weighed down on his shoulders, making them drop.

A gentle hand patted his shoulder. "It's not your fault, Austin." Dez murmured, trying to make his friend feel somewhat better. But It didn't work; Austin didn't reply. Clenching his jaw and resisting the urge to punch a hole through the hospital wall, Austin pressed his forehead against the large, floor-to-ceiling window that overlooked Miami. His breath fogged up the glass.

But it was.

It was his idea to prop her up onto the railing. He was in charge of not letting her go.

"Honey, you need to sit down," Mrs. Dawson said, leading Austin to the couch. He dropped onto the manila loveseat without any hesitation, exhaustion taking over. Trish sat beside him, studying Austin's bloodshot eyes, deep crescents of purple smudged beneath them. The veins of red and dark circles came from the lack of sleep over the past two days due to his guilty conscience.

"You will sleep," Trish ordered, pulling his head her shoulder and patting his cheek. Austin let out a small laugh,

"Okay, _Mama Trish_."

Trish smirked at his little nickname, "I'll let you know if we know anything, okay?"

Austin grumbled incoherently and a few seconds later, Austin was snoring lightly. Trish adjusted her shoulders slowly, trying her hardest not to disturb Austin, and shifted his head to rest against the arm rest of the loveseat. She pushed his body away and positioned him comfortably on the chair before throwing her blanket across Austin's shoulders. Austin needed it more than her.

In the year that she'd known Austin, Trish had never seen him this distraught before. Not even when his favorite guitar was smashed, or his pet goldfish died, or that he found out his girlfriend, the waitress, cheated on him.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Dez asked warily from across the room.

Nobody said anything, unsure of what to say.

"She will," Dallas finally spoke up, "She will." It sounded like he was trying to convince himself of the fact.

* * *

Another hour passed. Austin stirred awake, the first thoughts entering his mind about Ally.

"Has anyone come to say anything?" Austin asked Trish. She shook her head.

As he spoke, as if on queu, Dr. Merrit arrived. The middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair stood by the entrance of the Visitor Lounge, asking her Ally's parents.

"Is everything alright?" Lester Dawson asked, the pain for his daughter obvious in his voice. Everyone else looked at the doctor, hope in their eyes.

Dr. Merrit fixed the thick-rimmed glasses that sat on his nose, looking down at the clipboard in his hands. "There was significant blood loss," he began, "and some head trauma. We were able to stabilize Ally before her vital organs began to shut down. If you had come even ten minutes later, I'm sure she wouldn't have made it."

This sent a tremor through Austin's body and the room spun slightly.

"There isn't significant brain damage despite the severity of her head injuries. She's very lucky; a fall like that might have ended up in being paralyzed form the neck down. All Ally has so far are a few bruised ribs and a fractured wrist."

Lester fidgeted with his hands, looking like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. It wouldn't be a surprise regarding his daughter might have pretty much lost her life without dying. "But she's not right? Be paralyzed?"

Dr. Merrit shook his head, "No, no. But we can't be too sure until tomorrow. Sometimes these things can come out of nowhere. But I _highly _doubt it. But there is one thing..."

That didn't sound good.

"Because of her head injuries, there is a small chance Ally might suffer from severe amnesia," the doctor spoke hesitantly.

"How small?" Lindsey Dawson asked, coming up beside her husband. Austin leaned in, paying close attention.

Dr. Merrit waved his hand, "Oh, a very small number. It's a one-in-a-billionth chance that Ally will suffer from severe amnesia."

A small chance.

_But it's still a chance. _Austin thought, running his hands once again through his light blonde hair. "Is she awake?" Austin asked the doctor.

Dr. Merrit looked down at his clipboard once more, "She's just gotten out of surgery so she should be good in another hour or so. Then you can go see her."

_Another_ hour? Was he being serious? Austin didn't think he _could _just sit there and wait, torturing himself over what might be the outcome to all this.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Dez exclaimed, throwing his magazine into the air. He wasn't so happy about it either. "Can't we at least see her sleeping! Breathing! Not-dead!" That was a good point. At least give them the satisfaction of seeing Ally well and alive before their very eyes.

Dr. Merrit looked divided for a second. "Okay," he sighed, "come with me..."

Just as everyone scrambled to get to their feet, the doctor lifted a hand. "Only five people are allowed to go, though."

"Well I'm going, and nobody can say otherwise. She's my best friend and I want to see her," Trish announced, crossing her arms over her chest and marching toward the doctor. Dez followed her as well as Ally's parents. That was four.

Austin looked over at Dallas, who'd taken a step forward. "I'm going," Austin said, waiting for the other boy to dare to challenge him, "Ally is my best friend and...I'm kind of responsible for all this in the first place."

Dallas didn't object, only looking from Austin, then to Trish and Dez, before settling his gaze on the doctor with wary eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Dallas looked conflicted for a second but decided to to say anything and just sat back down, resting his head in his hands and exhaling deeply.

Austin nodded at his parents (who gave him an encouraging smile) before turning on his heels to follow the doctor down the bright white, antiseptic-smelling hospital hall. Dr. Merrit approached large, metal doors with little windows cut out, covered with glass and wire. There was a keypad on the wall, along with a sign that said Intensive Care Unit.

_Intensive Care..._ That made Austin's stomach drop. He would have never imagined himself in a place like this...ever. But here he was because of their stupidity. Whale watching! All because of something so seemingly harmless! Who would have thought going whale-watching would have lead to something so serious?

The giant doors swung open with one swift motion. Everyone walked in utter silence; their shoes squeaking against the freshly mopped mint-colored linoleum floors the only sound hovering in the air. Austin hated the suffocating, somber feeling that hung in the air. Shouldn't they be happy Ally is at least alive? They were. But that didn't change what could happen to her.

"Room 34B," Dr. Merrit announced, "she's in through this door. Please, don't touch anything or try not to make too much sound. We don't want to have to ask you to leave."

Everyone nodded.

Dr. Merrit hung the clipboard he'd been holding on a hook outside the door, "I'll be right back to check up on everything."

Without another word, Austin, Trish, Dez, Mr. Dawson, and Mrs. Dawson scrambled into the hospital room. The room was fairly large for holding only one patient. The walls were painted a soft, powder blue. A green curtain that seemed to be able to wrap around the whole room hung half open in the corner. One one side of the room was a large sink, with a counter and cabinets that seemed to take up the entire wall. Medicine and other medical supplies was scattered across the top along with books, pamphlets, and clipboards. A few chairs and a coffee table were arranged across from it, a flat-screen TV hanging above them. There was a window next to the bathroom, a bench next to it. And right in the middle, next to an array of monitors and senors, was a little double bed.

And on that double bed, was Ally.

Tubes and monitor wires, needles and devices seemed to be coming out of here from every limb. Austin couldn't even recognize her. Her right arm had a purple cast on it that went to up to her forearm. Bandages tinted with pink were intricately wrapped around her head. A clear, oxygen mask covered Ally's nose and mouth, the heart monitor slowly beeping away. It brought tears to Austin's eyes.

Yes, Austin Moon was crying. And he didn't care. This was his best friend. Coming back from the verge of death! Why wouldn't he be crying?

Mrs. Dawson scrambled to her daughters side, eyes tearing up. "Oh, Allycat..."

Austin slowly approached Ally, "I'm sorry." He whispered, caressing her cheek with his thumb before pulling a chair beside her bed, resting his head on the cool sheets, and closing his eyes. He wanted to be there when she woke up. He wanted to her know how sorry he was.

* * *

There's a deep ringing sound as I drift in and out of consciousness. It's very uncomfortable, like I want to stuff my ears with cotton just to stop the sound. A painful throb begins at the back of my skull, climbing its way over my skull, all the way to my eyesockets. Like I've been hit in the head with a baseball bat. Could it get any worse? Yes. The feeling of needles in my skin- - -it makes me cringe, my stomach churning with nausea.

I slowly open my eyes only to be instantly blinded by a painfully bright white light. It causes my eyes to water and suddenly I'm aware of a constant, monotone beep filtering in from,what sounds like, miles away.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Gradually the beeping gets closer and closer. And that's when I see his face. A boy, about fifteen or sixteen, with a halo of white blonde hair and deep chocolate eyes.

Is he an angel? He sure looks like one. The bright light, the pain, was I passing over to the other side and wthe he the angel who was to guide me there?

No. Something tells me this isn't it.

Suddenly he grabs me by the shoulders, pulling me into his strong chest. "Ally," he whispers in my ear, "I'm so glad you're okay."

Confusion wells up inside me. Ally? Who is this Ally the boy is talking about?

* * *

Ally tried to pull away and Austin let go without any hesitation. What was wrong? Did he hurt her by accident? The doctor did say Ally had a few bruised ribs.

"I'm so sorry, Ally," he stepped back. "Did I hurt you?"

Ally shook her head, knitting her eyebrows and looking at Austin. "Ally?" she questioned, "Who is Ally? And-and who are you?"

Austin's jaw dropped to the floor. Was she serious? Austin couldn't help but feel a little angry. This was no time to be joking around. Did Ally not know wht everyone had been going through? and now she wants to joke?

During that time Dr. Merritt had joined them and Austin looked to see the doctor shaking his head with a look of despair on his face.

And the realization hit Austin like a freight train.

Ally lost her memory.

* * *

**Omg! No memory? D:**

**It is true.**

**A little word of advice, NEVER TYPE A CHAPTER ON AN IPHONE! auto correct will make youwant to rip your hair out. So if you see some weird mistakes, blame autocorrect, not me! **

**Until next time!**

**~sm~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola people! Chapter 4 is here! **

**So what did you guys think of Diners & Daters? I thought it was cute. x)**

**OH.**

**My. **

**GOD.**

**The Legend of Korra season finale is on Saturday. O.O **

**Shit is about to go dooowwwnnn. **

**So anyways, tell me what you guys think!**

* * *

**Song of the Day:  Never Let Me Go by Florence + The Machine**

* * *

"This can't be true," the boy's eyes widen and he scrambles off of the bed,standing as far away from me as he possibly can. Hurt and anger glistens in his eyes. The way he moves away, like I'm some kind of deadly poison, doesn't feel good. It makes my eyebrows pull together, a weird, almost hollow feeling forming in my chest with a foreign emotion swirling in my stomach. It's not a good one, that's for sure. In fact, I don't like it at all. On top of the fear, its sickening.

Was it...?

The feeling, I recognize it...

Hurt?

Why would I feel hurt when I don't even know him?

* * *

**Austin P.O.V**

This can't be happening.

As much as I want to deny it and hope to wake up in my bed, only to find that I'm dreaming, I don't. Even after I squeeze my eyes shut and scream _Wake up you idiot! It's only a dream_! again and again in my mind, I open them to find Ally in the hospital bed looking at me like I'm a complete stranger.

It's reality, and it's staring at me with the face of Ally Dawson.

Well, more like punching me in the gut with the face of Ally Dawson...But however you want to describe it, it still hurts. _A lot_.

Ally looks at me from across the room, her eyebrows furrowing and for a split second, and I think I see recognition in her eyes. It stirs up a split second of hope. _Maybe it was only temporary- - -_I begin to think, but stop myself. Just as instantly as it came, it's gone.

Of course.

"I-I-uhm," she looks around at people standing in the hospital room, unsure of what to say or what to do. It's clear she's afraid; the hunch of her shoulders, arms curled protectively around her, and the way her eyes dart from one person to another like someone's going to pounce on her any second give it all away.

All I want to do is pull my music partner into my arms and tell her it's going to be okay.

But if I do that, I might get attacked or really freak Ally out into a hysterical state of something-that's-not-going-to-end-well. And that's the last thing anyone needs right now.

Before anyone can do or say anything, Dr. Merrit clears his throat to get everyone's attention, only, the sound of mucus lodging in his throat stopping him. I try to stop from gagging and puking the pancakes Trish and Dez force-fed me this morning. Dr. Merrit tries to clear this throat of the icky stuff, and this time, everyone else cringes also. Ehh, the guy seriously needs to invest on Mucinex, drink orange juice, or something.

"This isn't good," he finally speaks and I scoff. No shit, Captain Obvious. "It'll be wise to run some tests and see the extent of Ally's memory loss. We won't be able to know for sure how much she's lost, but we should at least make sure it isn't even more serious as it is know. Hopefully this is temporary."

Hopefully.

"Is there anything else?" Mr. Dawson asks the doctor, looking from his daughter

Dr. Merrit ponders for a second, tapping his foot.

"We'll have to make sure she knows the basics; language - - -which I think she does not have a problem with- - - what eat and what to not, walking correctly, and other things along those lines. The last thing you want is to have to put diapers on Ally because she's forgotten her potty-training. Or, worse, treat her as an infant because she doesn't remember the skills its taken sixteen years to learn."

Seriously? I raise an eyebrow, unable to believe what the guy is be honest, it's irritating and a little bit infuriating.

"That'll mean," the doctor continued, "some sessions with a psychologist, medications, different sorts of therapy, a special education teacher...it could take years to get her memory back and train her mind into a functioning organ and turn her into a functioning piece in the puzzle of society. "

Seriously? Functioning piece in the puzzle of society? Train her mind into a functioning organ? Does he seriously think Ally could forget things so basic? She spoke a full-on sentence just minutes ago! He was _right there too_! Medications? psychologist? A special education teacher? She doesn't need all of that!How much more ridiculous could he get? The next thing he's going to say is show her_ Dora the Explorer_ and _Barney_. All Ally did was lose her memory. It's not like she has a new brain or something.

"This isn't some stupid soap you see on TV where a character doesn't know it's wrong to poop in their pants! This is Ally! She's smarter than that! She just doesn't remember us, she's not mentally retarded or something! All she needs is help to get her memories back!" I say, balling my hands into fists, "she's not a computer where her hard drive was wiped out clean. Those memories are there somewhere! So stop acting so freaking crazy and _make her remember_!"

Nobody says a word, all looking at me in utter shock.

* * *

**REALLLYYYY Short chapter. **

**I know, please don't hurt me! D: **

**What do you guys think of adding Austin's P.O.V to the story? Yay or nay? It'll take a second to give him his own distinct voice, but I think I can do it. **

**Let me know, please!**

**AND P.S.**

**Many of you are asking if this is going to be a serious/gloomy story. I want to clarify that it's not! I mean, there will be serious parts, but not many. The beginning's just serious because, well, why wouldn't it be after a tragic accident? Be sure to expect comedy (HOPEFULLY you think it's funny) and laughs the rest of the way.**

**And romance.**

**Lots of it.**

**But not only from Ally and Austin. ;)**

***FORESHADOWWWWINNGGG!***

**Review! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Haven't seen you guys in a while. :) Sorry it's taken me this long to update! Been in Florida for the past few weeks and then my computer decided to go die on me. Just got a new one yesterday and OHHH MY GODDD it is amaazzzinnngg! So expect more frequent updates from now on. (:**

* * *

**Song of the Day: Eyes on Fire by Blue Foundation  
**

* * *

**Ally  
**

"This isn't some stupid soap you see on TV where a character doesn't know it's wrong to poop in their pants! This is Ally! She's smarter than that! She just doesn't remember us- - - she's not mentally retarded or something! All she needs is help to get her memories back!"the boy says, balling his hands into fists.

I look him with wide eyes, startled by how upset he is. The slight misting of his eyes, the way his lip quivers, his eyes pulling together in sadness - - -they're unseen by the others, but to me, they're as clear as day. His body language...I can read it perfectly. Upset. Hurt. Angry. How is it that I'm so aware of this boy even though I've just met him?

"she's not a computer where her hard drive was wiped out clean," he continues,"Those memories are there somewhere! So stop acting so freaking crazy and _make her remember_!"

Memories? Make her remember?

_ What is he talking about?_ _He clearly can't be talking about me. _I think, looking down from my hands to the shocked people in the room. They're all the same: wide eyes, jaw slacked, mouth open.

Shocked beyond belief.

* * *

**Austin **

Standing in the middle of the hospital room, I Austin Moon, am trying my hardest not to cry.

Pathetic?

Maybe.

Unmanly?

I don't know.

Bring it up again?

I'll deny it.

Call it whatever you want, but wouldn't you cry if someone you've come to love suddenly forgets you? Like to them, you've never existed? That they might be physically in front of you, but they're gone?

Ally is my _best friend. _She's my music partner. I care for her as much I do about Dez, my parents, and maybe- - -no, _as much as_ - - - I care about music. We've been through more than I can remember in the past two years and seeing her like this makes everything hurt. It hurts more than I could have ever imagined. I feel like she's dead or something. And all I want to do is run away, find somewhere nobody can find me, be alone and wish everything's going to be okay.

_"_We're going to do the best we can, son." Dr. Merit says in a reassuring voice. I don't say anything and just look at Ally. Her innocent gaze 'meets mine and I sigh, giving her small smile. _Please don't be afraid of me._

It's cute, the red splotches that form in her cheeks. For a second, I'd forgotten that I have that affect of girls sometimes. But still, she holds my gaze, eyes daring in a very Ally-like-manner. Maybe Ally isn't all gone.

"It's best," Dr. Merit continues, "that you take her back to places she's most familiar with. Her bedroom, the park, a certain store- - -"

"Sonic Boom!" Dez pipes up. "The mall!"

The doctor nods his head approvingly, "Yes. They're more likely to stir up memories. Take her places that she's had good experiences as well bad- - -familiar people."

Yeah... That makes sense. Like how Adam Sandler did in that movie, _Fifty First Dates. _

I sit at the foot of the bed and look at Ally, smiling. "Hi," I say quietly, "I'm Austin." Ally looks at me, mouth slightly open, and eyes wide in fear. It looks like she's about to cry. _Please don't cry. _And thankfully she doesn't. Instead, it's a miracle. The edges of her eyes crinkle and the next thing I know, Ally is smiling back at me. I blink. Thank God. I hate it when Ally cries.

"You have a pretty smile," She says sounding a little shy, "It looks nice on you...you should smile more." My smile grow even larger and for a second, I'm speechless. Something hard pushes against my arm and the next thing I know, Trish and Dez push me out of the way and take my spot in front of Ally. I land with a muffled thump on the chair behind me.

"I'm Trish!" Trish says, throwing her arms out and striking a pose. Ally laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. Trish beamed. "I know you might not remember this but I'm your best friend."

"And I'm Dez! Your Best Freckled Friend!" Dez adds, smiling happily. Ally looks at them with curious gazes, mouthing 'friends' to herself and rubbing her the part of her forehead that wasn't covered with bandages. She narrows her eyes, biting her lip. Maybe she remembers them. As small of a chance that is, I really hope. It's like everyone in the room leans in all at once when Ally opens her mouth to speak. She shakes her head, which doesn't seem like a good idea because Ally freeze and her jaw clenches. Pain. From her head injury...

"You're my friends?" Ally questions after a moment. She looks skeptical for a second. Trish and Dez nod feverishly. And then, Ally's gaze returns to me.

"Are you my boyfriend?"

Naturally, my jaw drops. It's like I've been punched in the face by a boxing kangaroo. Yes, a boxing one. Don't ask. And if I had a glass of water, I'd do a "spit take" in a heart beat. The chair I'm sitting on with three of its four legs propped up wobbles like crazy. My heart jumpes and I crashing to the ground, landing painfully on my butt. I let out an (embarrassingly) girly yelp, feeling like my butt is going to shatter into a million pieces if I move. Dez and Trish audibly gasp and I look up at them, seeing their lips pulled in a tight line and eyes wide. And almost a second later they burst out into a round of shril laughter, leaning against each other for support. I look at them, gaping. What the heck? I don't get what's so funny. I flipping fell on my butt!

"Austin? And Ally?" Dez laughs, smacking his forehead. Trish nods her head, wild curls flying all over the place.

"If only they wouldn't be so blind!"

What? Blind? I'm not blind! I can see perfectly fine, thank you! My gaze meets Ally's and her face is the same shade of red mine probably is, head ducked and eyes cast downward. She looks like she regret what she'd said. Hastily, I pull myself up into a standing position, taking a few steps toward Ally. She looks up at me, visibally wincing. Does she think I'm going to laugh at her too? I look over my shoulder, glaring and Dez and Trish. They both chew on their bottom lips, feeling guilty for laughing.

"They're not laughing at you," I assure her gently, like I'm talking to a little kid. "I-I-I'm not your boyfriend... I'm your best guy friend."

"Oh...okay..." Ally gives me a weak smile. "I was just wondering since...I don't know."

I lace my fingers together with her own, giving it a small squeeze. She does the same, looking down at our hands. "Yeah I know. We're just...friends," I say.

Was that sadness in my voice?

* * *

**Short chapter. Yes, but I wanted to update as soon as possible since you guys have been waiting for SO LONG. The next chapter, I promise will be a good 5,000+ words. Sound good?(:**

**So are you guys watching the Olympics? Go USA! :D **

**But big props to everyone else!**

**Plus, have you SEEN the bodies on the men's diving/swim teams and gymnastics teams? I have to wipe the drool coming out of my mouth just thinking about them. HOT. o.o**

**Anyway, I'll update by Tuesday. **

**Comment! :D**


End file.
